Don't Say A Word
by Williebadger618
Summary: Stanford Pines trusts Dipper with the secret about the rift. He doesn't want him telling anyone about it; not even Mabel. How can Dipper cope with the fact that he has to stay quiet about this, when he promised his sister that he wouldn't get stupid like Stan and Ford? Post "Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons". The previous three episodes of Gravity Falls never occured.


**Hi guys! This one shot directly relates to the end of "Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons". "The Stancurian Candidate", "The Last Mabelcorn", and "Roadside Attraction" never occured yet. Short and sweet. Hope you enjoy!**

 **-Williebadger618**

* * *

 **Don't Say A Word**

 **Dipper's POV:**

"Dipper, can I tell you something?" Stanford Pines-the author of the journals-asked as he locked up the infinity-sided dice into a little cubical. We had just returned from the woods, where our brains were very close to be eaten by a powerful wizard. This wizard; Probabilator the Annoying, wanted to eat our brains to gain our knowledge since he claims that's what he does. This guy may have been from our favorite board game, but he was really _annoying!_

"You asked me yesterday what I was working on." He stated while he walked towards his lab station as I followed close behind. He was right, I did ask him since I was curious about what happened in the world he was in. The guy has been gone for thirty years; there has to be something he was willing to share. However, when I questioned about his adventures on the other side, he just said that it was best if I and the family don't get involved with it. He wouldn't know how we would handle it, since his discoveries could be shell shocking and that we could fly off the handle. But I could handle it. I totally could.

He rose his hand up so that he was touching the curtain that was covering up the window. In a split second, he yanked it down and I stared in awe in the scenery that was in front of me. "I've dismantled the portal." He says in a calm yet serious tone. _"No way! I can't believe it!"_ I said in my mind. _"I would never expect that the first task Stanford would do was to dissemble it!"_ "An interdimentional gateway is far too dangerous for the world it feeds into." _"It feeds into a different world? What kind of dimension was he trapped in?"_ I thought to myself. New questions and therioes kept spilling into my mind as Stanford kept talking about the dismantling of the portal.

"That's why I was mad at Stan for using it. He saved me but as I feared, the instability of the machine created this." He says as he opens up a small, wooden, sliding door and shows me a blop in a minature dome. _"What is that?"_ I wondered. It looked all spacy and galaxy-liked. There had to be reasons and purposes as to why he has this and is showing it to me.

"An interdimensional rift." _"Ah, that explains why it's all galaxy like."_ "I've contained it for now, but it's incredibly dangerous." Stanford explains. Now I understand why he was hesitant to tell me all this stuff. He probably thought I would tell everyone I know and that it could end up in the wrong hands. If this thing is incredibly dangerous, it might bring the end of the world. I can't wait to tell Mabel about what the author has shown me. She'll be so siked!

"Dipper, I don't want you to tell anyone about this. Not Stan; not even your sister." Hold up! Did he just say I can't tell Mabel? This isn't good.

NO!

NO!

NO!

NO!

NO!

Mabel and I mostly share everything together and we never keep secrets from one another. We haven't kept secrets from each other since we were around the ages of four or five. One twin could definitely tell if something was bothering the other one. If something wasn't right with one, the other wouldn't rest until their twin was feeling better. Mabel and I both have constantly done this over the years and we've definitely grown closer towards each other this summer. Just like in science: opposites attract.

I'm afraid if I keep this secret from Mabel, it could not just hurt our sibling relationship, but our future as twins. We could possibly end up in the same situation Stan and Ford are in. I promised my sister that I wouldn't get stupid and that we would always be friends. Best friends! I mean, yeah Mabel can get annoying at times, go overdramatic and get hung up over some stupid guy, but she's still awesome. She's serious when something isn't a joke: like a few days ago when she had that big decision to make with the portal.

"Do you understand?" Stanford asked me at eye level. It was definitely going to be hard to keep this from Mabel, but I was willing to keep his secret confidential.

"Oh...of course." I replied with butterflies in my stomach. _"Oh, man. I better not screw this up."_ I said in my head.

"In my time, I have made powerful enimies." _"Powerful enimies? Is Bill Cipher one of them by any chance?"_ I wondered. Did he even know Bill Cipher and what he's capable of? He probably heard about him, but never fully encountered his presents. "But I trust you with this secret." He concludes.

 _Trust_

The author trusts me with this secret! This is unbelievable. I would never believe that the author would tell a 12-year-old kid a secret as big as this. However, I was willing to keep my mouth shut and not tell anyone. I wanted the author to trust me with his secrets and findings; mostly anything he tells me about Gravity Falls. I don't want to let him down.

I'm just hoping that I can keep my mouth shut and not spill the beans to Mabel about the rift.

"Now get yourself to bed. I have much research to do." He says as he pats my head lightly. I smile and adjust my hat so that it's sitting properly on my head. I better learn to keep my mouth shut about that rift if Mabel asks me what I did with the author, or if I tell her my adventures with him. The others, I'm not scared to keep it from since it won't be difficult. However, when it comes to a sibling, or in my case, a twin, it's gonna be a hard task.

But it's worth it.

"Goodnight Great Uncle Ford." I say as I make my way towards the elevator for bed.

"Goodnight Dipper" He replies with a smile with the rift still in the palm in his hand, but I'm able to see him place it back in the little wooden sliding door before the elevator takes me back to the main floor.

Operation: "Don't Say A Word" is underway.

I can totally pull this off.

...I hope.

* * *

 **A/N: There we go! I hope you all enjoyed. I've been wanting to post this one-shot for a while, but time kept getting away from me.**

 **Now I know you guys are probably wondering why I haven't updated my one-shot series. I apologize for the long delay, but I have this important Physics project to put together. I'm hoping to be up in running with the next one-shot in the "Made Just For You" series by next weekend. I'll try. I will try my best, but no promises.**

 **Thanks for reading "Don't Say A Word". I hope you enjoyed.**

 **R &R**

 **-Williebadger618**


End file.
